


Enraptured Somnolence

by ElizaStorms



Series: Sleeping Beauty Verse [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e12 The Fires of Idirsholas, F/M, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, I am terrible at this tagging thing, I love my boys, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merlioske-friendly, Multi, No Beta- we die like women, Poor Merlin, Sleeping Spell, but love to hurt them, first Merlin fic, i have no idea what i am doing, merlin is a self sacrificing idiot, this is literally the only thing that almost worked, why did they never go back to this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStorms/pseuds/ElizaStorms
Summary: It was happening again. Merlin couldn’t believe that Morgana would ever try that trick again.Camelot suffers from the sleeping spell while merlin is away visiting his mother. Merlin is unable to find the source of the spell this time and sees no other choice but to sacrifice himself to keep everyone safe.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Sleeping Beauty Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969168
Comments: 21
Kudos: 114





	1. What the hell is going on here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Merlin fic and first fic I'm posting here (I have some on ff.net but we don't talk about those >_> ) this idea came to me while rewatching The Fires of Idirsholas... I mean this 100% could have worked if Morgana was in on it and hidden correctly so she was safe... so like.. why didn't they try again? and thus this was born... because I wanted to read it. the end game is Gwen/Merlin/Arthur, but nothing explicit... I was torn between keeping it gen or making it merthur and then my brain was upset because I love those three and there aren't enough fics with them as the pairing.... and then the ending scene came to mind and the pairing was set lol.
> 
> No Beta so all mistakes are mine...

Silence reigns over the usually busy and noisy streets of Camelot, the sun at it’s highest peak. A gentle breeze wafts through the streets, rustling the debris and the leaves in the trees.

As the sun begins the descent into the night an agonizing scream is heard throughout the streets, echoing against the homes. “MERLIN!”

Slowly the city begins to stir, as if this scream was their cue to begin life again, everyone stepping outside their doors, looking around as if confused as to how they got home.

===================

Arthur had no idea what was going on, but he suspected it was nothing good when he woke to the sun setting, tucked in next to his soon to be wife, Guinevere. Slowly he sits up in the bed, looking around his chambers, making note of the layer of dust that seems to coat everything, trying to figure out what he last remembered. 

Quickly he pulls back the covers, noting Guinevere doing the same on the left side of the bed. Warning bells start to go off in his head, what is she doing on the left side? He ALWAYS sleeps on that side of the bed… Arthur swings his legs over the side, realizing his last memory was of Guinevere bringing him breakfast and then sitting down together, and starts to stand up, falling back on the bed as he feels some sort of lump under his feet.

Looking down, He lets out a gasp as the lump turns out to be his manservant, Merlin. Who is supposed to be visiting his mother.

“Merlin?” he asks quietly, going down to his knees on the floor next to the prone warlock. Hesitantly he reaches out and shakes Merlin's shoulder, saying his name louder and louder with each shake and getting more violent as there is no response.

Looking up Arthur sees Guinevere’s face as she kneels on their friend’s other side, looking as confused and frightened as he felt. Gently she reaches out and feels for a pulse on Merlin's neck, a small smile appearing as she feels a faint but steady beat.

“Arthur, we need to get him to Gaius and find out what is going on”

Arthur nods and, as carefully as he can, lifts his friend's limp body, frowning at how light the man is, and makes his way out the door that Guinevere holds open. As fast as they could they made their way down to the physician's chambers, hoping that once again the wise old man would have the answers they needed.

====

Meanwhile, in Gaius’s chambers, the old physician is slowly waking up with a faint feeling of deja vu. Last he could remember he was grinding herbs for his pain relief remedy. Slowly, joints creaking he makes his way out of the bed, wondering why he was still in his apron he wears so his clothes don’t get possibly dangerous potions on them.

Looking around, he notices an envelope sitting on his desk with his name on it, alongside one with the king's name. Walking up to the desk he recognizes Merlin’s untidy scrawl and goes to open the letter when his door bangs open, admitting a panicked king carrying his ward in his arms.

“Gaius! I don’t know what happened, but I woke up in bed and found merlin unconscious on the floor next to me”

“Quickly, put him on my bed,” Gaius said frowning and rushed over to look over his ward, The letter was forgotten for now.

Checking merlin’s pulse and finding it weak but steady Gaius quickly divested merlin of his tunic, poking and prodding looking for some form of injury. There was nothing, no injury, and no response at all. As a last result, Gaius rubbed his knuckles along Merlin's breastbone, a very painful process that usually gets some response from even those in the deepest sleep before death… no response.

“I don’t understand sire, there are no injuries, nothing to say why he is unresponsive like this. I can only conclude some form of enchantment, but why only him?”

Gwen spoke up at that moment, “I’m not entirely sure it was just him Gaius. I don’t remember going to bed at all, the last thing was breakfast with Arthur, and we woke up in the same clothes we were wearing that morning in bed together.” 

“I’m at a loss, perhaps you could ask around and see if anyone remembers anything?” Gaius responded, “Arthur I would suggest gathering the council and see what they suggest if this is an enchantment, we need to see who else might be affected and maybe find the source as well.”

“I’ll do that now, let me know if anything changes, no matter how small Gaius, please” Arthur gave one last look at his manservant before determinedly strolling out of the physician's chambers, Gwen at his heels.

After the door had closed, Gaius turned and sadly looked down at his ward, “oh my boy, what have you gotten into this time” he slowly made his way to his desk to grab his stool, and once again saw the letter. Eyes widening, Gaius quickly finished opening the letter, and grabbing his glasses from the desk he started to read, tears welling up in his eyes at the words.

> **_Gaius,_ **

**_I’m sorry. You are the father I always wanted and I want you to remember that I love you. When I came home from visiting my mother, the castle was asleep. Again. I spoke with Kilgharrah and we figured out it was Morgana with the source of the spell being Agravaine. Unfortunately, Agravaine was nowhere to be found._ **

**_Time is short, I am unsure how long everyone has been sleeping before I came back, but I know it was at most a week. A week without food or water. We both know what happens to the human body with that kind of starvation. Quite a few villagers were already dead when I went through the town._ **

**_So I did the only thing I could to protect you all, to protect my family. The pages are marked in my book and I wrote down what knowledge I gained from Kilgharrah._ **

**_I want you to know I don’t regret anything. You are safe, Arthur is safe, Camelot is safe. One person for hundreds, possibly thousands._ **

**_I left a note for Arthur as well, explaining everything and all I have done. I wanted to tell him in person about my magic, but this is better. Hopefully, he’ll be too angry to mourn me. I’m sorry to leave you, but I know you are in the best of hands. Please look after my mother and let her know how thankful I am for her and all she did for me._ **

**_Kilgharrah is under orders to come if you call, He is staying in his old cave, just in case he is needed to protect Camelot. I want you all to understand, I go knowing my family is safe and I was loved._ **

**_Thank you, Gaius, for everything. Please, do not mourn me, I am with my father, and Freya, and Lancelot, watching over all of you and keeping you safe from beyond the veil._ **

**_Thank you for everything,_ **

**_Merlin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The plan is to be 4 chapters, and the second is already 90% written. I just have to go over it some more and depending on what happens in chapter three I may end up adding another.. but right now it's 4. Please leave me a comment on what you think, I'm nervous about posting this but I've had a few people love the idea so I'm posting it for them. (also don't feel bad if you kudos and leave - if you kudos at all, I mean.. this is probably terrible - I'm horrible at leaving reviews because I ramble.. like I am now...


	2. What Merlin Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly happened with merlin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually the original Chapter one.. but the narrative screamed at me and said this needs to be chapter two... so let's find out what exactly Merlin saw when he came home. 
> 
> No beta but I've looked over this and tried to correct the tenses and wording (and one continuity error), If you see any big mistakes let me know!

It was happening again. Merlin couldn’t believe that Morgana would ever try the same trick that almost killed her before. As he walked through the courtyard and observed the sleeping townspeople and guards he could feel the panic beginning to set in. Where was Arthur?

Merlin ran to the knights training area, but it was empty. The next stop was the throne room. Full of sleeping advisers but no king.

Sweat breaking out on his brow, chest heaving, Merlin ran to the king's bedroom. Throwing the doors open he breathed a sigh of relief on seeing his king and future queen relatively safe sleeping in their chairs around a half-eaten breakfast.

He quickly checked around the room, making sure there were no hidden dangers he whispered a few words to move Gwen and Arthur to the bed. After making sure they were comfortable merlin placed as many protective wards as he could remember, locking the windows and the door with the strongest magic before doubtfully heading down to see if Gaius was awake.

=======

Upon reaching Gaius’s chambers he could see he was right to doubt. Gaius was fast asleep on the floor as if he was hit while walking to the door. Merlin quickly placed his guardian on the bed, checking for any injuries the older man may have incurred. Once he was satisfied he was as well as could be expected, Merlin began to plan.

Remembering vividly what happened before He knew he didn’t have much time. As far as he had been able to see no one was awake. Concentrating merlin extended his senses, trying to find through magic the source of the spell. A few hours later he concluded whoever it was they were long gone. Did that mean everyone would be waking up on their own? Perhaps soon? He needed more information, and he knew exactly who he could ask.

Quickly donning his cloak and placing a ward over Gaius’s chamber, Merlin made his way to the clearing to meet with Kilgharrah.

_**“O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!”** _

Within a few minutes, Merlin could hear the flapping of Kilgharrah’s wings and some of the tension he had been feeling melted.

“Young Warlock, what has happened to the city? I can feel your spells from here” the dragon said by way of greeting.

“I’m not entirely sure. I was away and when I came back everyone was asleep, just like before with Morgouse. Except for this time, there is no source of the spell I can find. Everyone is asleep.”

“I see. Are you able to tell who is missing from the city? Perhaps a certain traitor?”

“I haven’t seen him, but does this mean the spell will go away since he’s not here? If he is the source?”

“Not so, as long as the source is alive and the spell on him, whoever is affected will continue to be so until the spell is broken”

“Is there any other way to break the spell? I don’t have time to go searching for him! I don’t know how long they have been asleep but I was gone a week and if it was that long people may already be dying!”

Kilgharrah looked down at Merlin sadly. “There is a way, but it takes time. Something will need to be done to keep everyone sustained during this time.”

Merlin looked at him hopefully, “What is it? What do I need to do?”

“With the source not here to continue effecting the city, the counter-curse is simple, just an incantation that is said at nine points around the affected area. This will break the curse’s power and limit the time it is on the area from indefinite to less than a year. The only way to keep everyone alive during the curse-breaking time is by giving a willing sacrifice, using their life to almost freeze time on everyone until the curse is gone.”

Merlin looked down contemplating what was said. After a few moments, he looked up at the wise dragon with determination. “Whatever is needed I will freely give. But may I ask a favor?”

“Of course, young warlock”

“Will you stay nearby until everyone is safe and awake? And explain what happened to Gaius? I’ll leave him a letter, but he may have more questions on the spell and the cause.”

“I would have, even if you didn’t ask.”

“Thank you, old friend. For everything.”

The dragon sighed and using the bond he shares with his Dragonlord passed along the information on the spells needed.

With the new spells in mind, Merlin headed back to the castle. First things first he had to mark out the limit of the protection spells. In his mind's eye, he figured the directional points would work best, the closest being east, then working clockwise. The ninth point would be in Arthur's chambers, being a central point and would protect his king the best.

Merlin pointedly ignored the thought that he wanted his last sight to be the two ~~people he loved~~ _best friends_ sleeping peacefully and fully protected. The thought filling his heart with the pain of never telling them how much he cares for them.

It didn’t matter. If they died he would never know anyway, at least this way he wouldn’t have to suffer their disgust or their reaction to his magic. He would be dead and you cannot hurt the dead.

With this in mind, he quickly said his incantations around the castle and strolled purposefully towards Gaius’s room, planning to leave his mentor with instructions as to what happened and his suspicions.

Of course, once there he realized he should leave his king with something, some kind of closure. Tears running down his face he wrote down everything on his mind for his beloved destiny. He wanted to write something for Gwen as well, but time was short. He slowly made his way up to the king's chambers, moving anyone he found on the floor to a more comfortable position.

Slowly he opened the door to the king's chambers, and closed it gently behind him, glancing around he knew he would miss the lazy nights where Arthur and he would just sit in front of the fire and talk about their plans for the future. He made his way over to Gwen and brushed her bushy hair out of her face, leaning down and kissing her forehead. Making sure she was comfortable in the bed he walked around and did the same for Arthur. One last kiss on the forehead he gazed steadily at his king, his destiny, and said the final word of the spell.

=====

The only sound for miles around the castle was the soft thump of Merlin's body hitting the ground as a light blue glow surrounded the castle all the living things going into stasis until the curse was able to break itself. The earth itself cried out in pain as it felt the loss of Emrys, druids for miles looking up, a cry of alarm on their lips.

Kilgharrah shook himself at the feel of Merlin's magic and settled down into his old cavern for the long wait ahead of him, Hoping against all hope that Merlin's druid name held, that this would not be the loss of his kin, that he would not be left alone in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long, I blame my other fic because it was just an idea and then people on Tumblr told me to write it and my brain would.not.let.it.go.
> 
> so although chapter 3 isn't finished yet (I wanted it to be before posting this) I didn't want to let yall wait anymore.
> 
> I'm working on both chapter 3 and the "happy ending" to Ruination of a Servant.. and funny story, they both end up having two of my OC's (background on them is not really integral to either story, I just needed some druids and they were like how about us? )


	3. Ley lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthurs letter, a helpful dragon (for once!) and some interesting druids. plus what exactly is happening on merlins end during this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to thank Mother_of_lions and Aoigensou for their encouragement. I was really hesitant about using my OC druids in this (I never actually planned to write them into anything.. I just really like them). Still not beta'd but I have some volunteers for my next fic =D
> 
> I am also really sorry for the wait... I kinda... started finally reading Loaded March by Footloose with the discord group we have for this fic specifically and well.. that took over for a bit. I still haven't finished but I told myself I'm not allowed to read more (just finished part 13) until I worked on this some more. I really want it to be the four chapters so this one is extra long. I don't know when the next one will be posted, but there will be time skips to cover everything that is going on while merlin is sleeping.

Gaius put down his letter in shock. He had to get to Kilgharrah, now. He had to know what to do to save his boy.  As fast as he could, Gaius made his way down the dungeon steps that led to the dragon's old prison. He wanted some answers that only Kilgharrah could give.  As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs he could see the dragon waiting for him.  Gaius looked at him with tears in his eyes, “What happened?”

======

After speaking with the council, Arthur and Gwen made their way back to the physician's chambers. Opening the door they could see Gaius sitting by the cot that held Merlin, holding his hand with shoulders shaking.

“Gaius, what happened? From the reports we received, it was as if the entire city has been asleep for an entire season, but no one knows why. No one is unaccounted for besides my uncle and no one has any answers…”

Gaius looked up at Arthur and Gwen, eyes red and swollen from crying, “Morgana happened. Do you remember the sleeping sickness and the knights of Medhir?”

“Of course, that was when she was taken by Morgause…”

“It seems she decided to try that same thing, but Merlin … well, it’s best if he tells you himself…” Gaius states as he hands Arthur the envelope with his name on it.

Hands shaking, Arthur opens the envelope, recognizing Merlin’s handwriting and begins to read 

_Arthur,_

_I’m sorry. Don’t blame yourself. When I came home from visiting my mother and saw everyone asleep again I panicked. Last time this happened it was Morgana who was the source of the spell, this time she’s the caster. I have every reason to believe Agravaine was the source this time. He’s the only person unaccounted for. Last time, it was Morgana’s sister who removed the spell, releasing both the sleeping curse and the knights; but she did so under duress. I had to poison Morgana to force her sister’s hand._

_I believe that was when Morgana turned away from us for good, and I regret that immensely, but I have always done what I had to do to keep you and Camelot safe and I will never regret that._

_I’ve always wanted to tell you in person, but the time never seemed right. I was afraid, but now there’s no point in hiding. All I ask is you read everything._

_I have magic. I was born with it._

_I have used it only to keep you safe; to keep Camelot— my home —safe._

_I’ve made mistakes, more than I can write here, but the big ones are Morgana, making a bargain with and then releasing the Great Dragon, and the death of your father._

_I am Dragoon. That spell was the best healing spell I know. I was so confident in it that I didn’t check for any magic working against me. The amulet on your father’s chest caused the spell to backfire, hastening your father’s death rather than healing him._

_I’m hoping that what I’m about to do works. That my sacrifice is worth enough to keep all of you safe until the curse wears off. I have to believe that the curse will wear off. I just don’t know how long it will take, but whatever it takes I Pray that you are all safe and healthy at the end. That’s all I want._

_Wards have been placed over the city that will keep everyone out until you awaken; then they will fade to ones that keep the danger to Camelots people out of the city walls. I won’t be here to protect you anymore, but I will never leave you undefended. Gaius will know what has been done and can explain it better than I ever could._

_Just…_

_Remember to follow what is in your heart, you are already on your way to be the greatest king the world has ever, and will ever, know._

_I am happy to be your servant until the day I die, and even beyond. Stay safe, listen to Gwen, she is wise and loves you, and don’t get a bootlicker._

_Thank you for being my King, my very best friend, and my family._

**_Merlin_ **

Tears streaming down Arthur's face he collapses onto the nearest chair, overwhelmed by too much information to feel anything but sorrow. Gwen takes the letter from his shaking hands and reads it, crying out as she reaches the end of the letter, Arthur reaches over and grabs Gwen's hand, squeezing gently. Looking up at Gaius he gasps “But.. how? Why?”

“To protect you, if his power weren’t so great, the spell would have failed within a week. He managed to sustain all of those affected by the curse for an entire season, an impossible task for a group of sorcerers working together..”

“And he did it on his own…” Arthur said looking down at his sleeping warlock in amazement.

“Exactly. Even so, it may yet kill him. Right now his magic is completely drained, and without the benefit of the spell he used on everyone else, he has had nothing else to sustain him. A normal person can live but 3 days without water, up to 30 days without food as long as they are hydrated. Only what little magic left is supporting his life but it’s not enough. He is dying, just slowly, and will probably never wake up before the end.”

“Is there anything we can do to stop this? To make him better?”

“I can force water and thin broth down in his unconscious state, but it may not be enough. I suggest trying to get in contact with the druids and see if they can help.”

“What about the dragon? Can he help?”

“Unfortunately not. No magic can heal him, and Kilgharrah cannot help sustain him until he heals on his own. Dragon magic doesn’t work like that.”

Arthur frowns at this, holding out hope that the druids will help, he turns to head out of Gaius’s chambers. “ Whatever you need Gaius, you shall have. I will gather the round table and head out immediately to find the druids.”

Guinevere ran up and hugged Arthur close.  “Good luck Arthur, stay safe, I will help Gaius care for Merlin.”

“I’ll leave Leon to help you with everything, I should be back in a few days at most.” Arthur lets go of Guinevere and briskly strolled towards the stables, sending guards to gather his knights and have them meet him there.

=======

At the stables, Arthur quickly sums up what happened, and what he planned to do.

“But sire, what is the point of keeping him alive?” Leon asks gently, “Merlin has Magic…. which is punishable by death” he adds quickly at the look of confusion on Arthur’s face.

Gwaine stares in shock at Leon before quickly grabbing the knight's shoulders and shaking him angrily.“What does it matter if he has magic? It changes nothing! He saved all of our lives, at the cost of his own!” 

“Don’t you think I know that? I want to know what the king plans to do with him, why go after the druids if he plans on following the law and having to sentence Merlin to the pyre! It would be better to just leave him to die peacefully instead!” Leon stares past Gwaine’s angry face to make eye contact with Arthur's shocked face.

“Honestly Leon, I don’t give a damn about the magic, the lying yes but I understand why he felt he had to. All I want right now is for him to get better so I can get the full story from him. I promise I have no plans to hurt him.”

Percival steps up at this, grabbing a second horse. “That’s al

l we needed to hear sire, I happen to know where a few Druids are who should be able to help us.” 

At this, all the knights, minus Leon and Gwaine, get onto their horses and make their way out of the city walls. Gwaine heads to Gaius’s chambers to help with Merlin, while Leon heads to the council chambers to help with the aftermath of the curse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin wakes up in an unfamiliar place. All he could see was gold. Well, that was unexpected. He thought death would be darkness... Or maybe whiteness... Not gold like his magic. He felt like he was floating through a stream, but could not tell which way was up.

Where was Will? Lancelot? Freya? His Father?

Though he supposed he deserved hell, there was no pain either. There was nothing but a floating sensation and gold.

_Well, I supposed If I am floating, swimming could be an option…_

With that thought he suddenly felt like he was soaring through the gold, after a moment he could hear voices. Concentrating on them, he could almost make out words... And it sounded familiar almost like…

_is that... Gwaine??_

“What does it matter if he has magic? It changes nothing! He saved all of our lives, at the cost of his own!” he heard Gwaine yell angrily.

_I guess that means it worked..._

He felt a sigh escape, which was odd as it made him realize he wasn’t technically breathing. He felt a pang of sadness towards Gwaine, he didn’t realize how much the reluctant knight cared for him... But he was also thankful. He knew Gwaine would be there for Gaius and his mother, and grateful at the fact that not everyone hated him, even if Arthur did.

Merlin let himself float for a bit longer, time seeming to have no meaning here, and therefore he felt no rush to explore.

* * *

Deep in the forest, just outside the valley of the fallen kings, Percival makes a motion for them to stop. “They should be nearby sire, it’s better to go on foot from here so we don’t scare them” _Or so the horses don’t scare_ he thinks to himself, knowing that it was likely for one of them to not be human at the moment.

The knights dismount and tie up their horses with enough of a lead for them to graze on the grass and follow Percival into the valley.  


After a few moments, Percival stops and looks around, noticing the marks left on the trees by the druids in case someone was looking for them. “Lizbeth, Isabella are you there?” He calls out softly, but loud enough to be heard in the immediate area.

A moment later the bushes rustle as a red and black wolf slowly makes its way towards the knights, ears back and tail down in a submissive posture, but ready to run just in case. Percival smiles and motions towards Arthur and Elyan, who had drawn their swords at the rustle and appearance of the wolf, to lower them.  


“It’s alright, she’s harmless. Hello Lizbeth, is Isabella nearby?” The wolf makes a nodding gesture, looking behind her and sitting as if waiting for someone.

“Lizbeth! What have I told you about running off like that? I have TWO legs, I’m not as fast as you!” A feminine voice yells as more rustle and cracking of branches is heard. A few seconds later a small woman appears, blue eyes with short brown hair and an annoyed look marring her face as she frowns at the wolf, who jumps up at her appearance, tail wagging and tongue lolling in her smiling face. The wolf spins a little before looking over at Percival and the baffled knights. At this, the woman, Isabella, looks up. “Percy! I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon! How are you?” She makes her way over to the knight in question and wraps her arms around him in a hug, smiling. 

“Unfortunately, this isn’t a happy visit” Percival states as he returns the hug, “We need you and Lizbeth’s help”

“What’s going on?”

“Morgana has cast a spell over the castle to make everyone sleep, and Merlin did something that protected Camelot and kept everyone alive, while breaking the curse, but he won’t wake up. We can try to keep him hydrated but we need help to sustain him until his magic is healed apparently.”

At this, the wolf, who had laid down by Isabella’s feet perks up, ears forward. She gets up and starts pacing with anxiety looking between Isabella and Arthur. Isabella looks down at the wolf and sighs, “ Are you sure Lizbeth? It’ll take more than just you and me to do this…… Yes, I can do that but….. if your sure I can get Iseldir while you do that….” She looks at Percival “Lizbeth says she can form a connection that will help lower his metabolism, allowing him to be sustained and broth and potions, but we need Iseldir and his group to help keep the magic part up… she won’t be able to do both…” 

Percival looks down at the pacing wolf “ Thank you, he means a lot to us. We were told it will eventually wear off, but we aren’t sure how long it will take. Do you think you can keep it up for that long?”

Arthur looks between the three of them with a look of bewilderment, looking over to Elyan, who looked just as confused. “Excuse me, but what is going on? This is a wolf, she can’t talk?”

Isabella looks at the king and blushes, “Actually she’s not. We are part of Iseldir’s druid group, and she is human, but a shapeshifter. This form helps keep her centered as she can run off any excess energy and we can still use mind-speak to communicate. That’s why we live apart from the group, it’s easier to keep safe if it’s just the two of us.” The wol- Lizbeth nods at this, tail slowly wagging. “She’s also less likely to terrify small children if we stay away”

“This is why you wanted to leave the horses, isn’t it Percival, you knew!” Elyan finally says looking at Percival accusingly.

“I knew that she was usually in this form, but I wasn’t 100% sure and didn’t want to say anything just in cas -” Lizbeth suddenly stands straight, hair raising on her back and a low growl could be heard coming from her. 

“We need to go, Lizbeth says Morgana’s men are heading this way and there are powerful sorcerer’s with them” 

With this, the group makes it’s way back towards the horses, Isabella deciding to ride with Percival, and then onto Camelot, Lizbeth staying off to the side as she runs with them, seeming not to bother the horses at all. Just outside the view from the gates, the group stops and Lizbeth runs up to Isabella. “For safety, Lizbeth is going to change back into her human form, but she will need to be in an animal form to form the link.” at this Lizbeth’s form seems to _ripple_ before changing into a young woman. Her hair long and black, reading her waist and vivid green eyes peering up at the King of Camelot, a light blush on her face. She looks over at Isabella and makes a few complicated gestures with her hands, head titled questioningly. 

“She wants to know if she can ride with someone, as she forgot to put on her shoes after the last transformation”

Percival chuckles and dismounts his horse. “She can ride mine with you and I’ll walk, it’s not that far.” 

Lizbeth looks at the knight, smiling in thanks and quickly mounts behind Isabella, hiding her face into her back.  They make their way into the citadel, as close to Gaius’s chambers as they dare, dismounting and heading directly into the sick room. 

* * *

Merlin sighs at the gold around him... it’s peaceful but boring. He tried to listen to the living world, but he could hear nothing. Every once in a while he thought he could hear a sniffle, but it was so soft he felt he was probably imagining it.

_I hope everyone is okay_

* * *

Gaius looks up at the banging of the door as it opens to reveal Arthur’s group. A young black-haired woman rushing around the king to where merlin was laying, a fearful look in her eyes.

“Hello Gaius,” He looks up and sees the other woman

“Isabella! I wasn’t expecting you to be the one they find. How is Elizabeth?”

“Right behind you, and you know she hates it when you call her that”

Gaius quickly turns to the black-haired woman in shock. _This was Lizbeth?_ He hadn’t seen her in human form since she was a small child. Lizbeth meanwhile was feeling Merlin’s pulse, one hand on his forehead, a look of concentration on her face.

* * *

_*Emrys*_

Merlin stiffened in shock as he heard a female voice in his head.

_Yes? How are you doing this?_

_*oh thank the goddess, I wasn’t sure if I would be able to reach you*_

_How can you? I’m dead_

_*no Emrys, you’re not.Just in a deep sleep. Or at least your body is.*_

_I’m not dead…. But then... where am I?_

_*what do you see?*_

_Gold. Just lots of gold. And I can sometimes hear the living world_

_*hmm… I’ll have to ask but it sounds like the Ley lines to me. It would have been what you reached for when you performed the ritual that you did.*_

_How… how is everyone? Are they okay? Did it work? How long did they sleep?_

_*according to Gaius everyone is okay, looks like it took a season to pass. Isa is talking to them now….*_

_Thank you. I’m so happy they are okay. What’s your name?_

_*Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Lizbeth. My partner is Isabella.. she’s going to get Iseldir to help us. We think you just need to recover your strength and then you will wake up*_

_My body can’t survive that long… and what is the point, Arthur is either going to have to execute me or banish me, I want to just die now than have him have to make that choice, either way, a death sentence…._

_*No Emrys, your king is the one that came to get us. He wants you to live, to come home. I can keep your metabolism down so that the broths and potions can keep your body alive with no ill effects, and Iseldir and his group can help your magic recuperate *_

Merlin thought she was wrong, but knew he couldn’t convince her otherwise. They were going to do what they want no matter what.

_Fine, do what you will, but I don’t think it will make a difference._

With that he shut off communication, it was just too hard to deal with the hope she had given him.

* * *

Lizbeth sighed as she felt Merlin’s mind close. She looked up at Isabella and passed along what she learned. 

“Lizbeth is going to transform so she can make the connection before he gets any worse, she was able to reach Merlin for a bit and got permission to form the link that will help sustain his body. I will go with Percy and get Iseldir and bring him back so he can help with the magic part. For now, it should be fine, and if she needs to, Lizbeth can give him some of her magical energy temporarily until we get back, if that is fine with you my lord.” She looked up at Arthur as she said this, making eye contact.

“That is more than fine. Thank you both for helping us, for helping Merlin. I know Camelot hasn’t been the best area for you, but I hope to change that.”

With his permission Lizbeth once again resumed her wolf form, curling up at the foot of Merlin’s bed, eyes closing as she concentrated on slowing his metabolism and linking their energies allowing some of her energy spread to his body, fixing the damage already done nutrition-wise. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think? please don't hate my OC's too much, there is background there as to why Lizbeth doesn't speak, but I won't go into it in this fic. I just wanted to introduce them and give them some speaking time (any relation to living or dead people is completely coincidental... I made them up waaayyy before I started writing anything. and yes part of the reason why Merlin isn't dead is that he is immortal, but that won't keep him healthy and if nothing was done he would never wake up.
> 
> The next chapter will have some revelations.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! The plan is to be 4 chapters, and the second is already 90% written. I just have to go over it some more and depending on what happens in chapter three I may end up adding another.. but right now it's 4. Please leave me a comment on what you think, I'm nervous about posting this but I've had a few people love the idea so I'm posting it for them. (also don't feel bad if you kudos and leave - if you kudos at all, I mean.. this is probably terrible - I'm horrible at leaving reviews because I ramble.. like I am now...


End file.
